ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid Rioter
Hybrid Rioter is the second episode of the second season of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Hybrid Rioter on Episode List. Plot Luke's Lair Luke: I must find a way to find Everywhere and Nowhere, as I cannot destroy Dirk Surge. Luke steps forward and mutates into a Petrosapien. Luke: With Deity DNA, no one, not even Surge will be able to stand up to me! Luke leaves his lair. As he leaves, several crystals fall off. They transforms into Petrosapiens. Petrosapien 1: Master Lostris - what are we doing today? Luke): We're going to raid and riot for the object that will allow me to find the Deity DNA source! Petrosapien 2: Information: The object is known as the Map Of Divinity and is held in a section of the library. Luke: Well then. We're going to raid the section of the library. With DZ... DZ: I wonder where Thomas is? Meh. I'll go to the library - try to find something out about Alien S. Dirk walks towards the library, opens the door and walks in. There is an arch with three signposts saying: *-> Surge History *<- Tetramand History *^ - Criminal Records DZ: Well, I guess Surge History is the most interesting? Because I am Dirk Surge right? Dirk walks left, and there is a large door with an electric panel. Dirk proceeds to touch it, when two burly Petrosapiens push him out of the way. Petrosapien 1: We are the foot soldiers of Luke Lostris - and we do not allow the Surge to enter his History information room. DZ: Too bad! DZ activates the Surgetrix and transforms into Bloxx. Bloxx: But not too bad for Bloxx! Luke's Petrosapiens shoot super-fast shards at Bloxx, who reconstructs his right hand into a large blocky shield which absorbs the shards. Bloxx: See - you are no match for me! Bloxx swipes out at the Petrosapiens, and hits them unconsious into the door. Bloxx: No one stops me from reading my own history. Bloxx reverts into DZ. DZ holds up the Surgetrix up to the electric panel. It activates, and the door opens. Inside is a normal room, with books on the walls, held by lots and lots of shelves. On a chair is Thomas Lock, looking a bit blue-ish pale. DZ: Hey, Thomas! Never thought I'd see you here. Thomas: Same here. Thomas gave Dirk a hostile look. Dirk looked taken aback. DZ: Are you still angry that Emily likes me? She's getting annoyed of your sulking. Thomas: Is that the only reason you came in here, Dirk Surge? Or is it because you want to learn history? She may like you now, but she will choose a god over a silly kid with a weird watch. DZ: A god? You're not a god. Thomas: 99 DNA samples say I am. Thomas suddenly goes pale and goes to the toilet. A hybrid comes out. He smashes the walls with his hands and sets fire to the books, all except one. Luke: You will give me Emily, or I will destroy this library! DZ transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: Woah! What did you do with Thomas, Luke? Luke: Ran away, he did. But that's not important. Your Methanosian form is weak. I can sense that, as I am a god. Swampfire: You're not a god. I can say that because I'm the Surge. Luke: Surge or no Surge! You have Emily! Swampfire shoots a fireball at Luke Lostris, who puts a hand out and the fireball freezes. His chronokinesis does not affect Swampfire, so Swampfire shakes it off, jumps up at Luke, and shoots vines at him, binding, but he rips through them as they regrow. Swampfire: Stop this! The door to the room opens, and ten Petrosapiens enter. Dirk Surge surrenders. DZ: You've won today, Luke. But I will always prevail. Luke raises a hand and a crystal cage erupts around DZ. He bows his head in shame. One Petrosapien is reading a book, then closes it. Petrosapien: Information - The Map Of Divinity is located at four places in this dimension. The Map of Divinity can teleport the user to anyplace in time and space, and can be put as a tech gadget on devices. The locations of the map are Khoros, Pisciss, Pyros and Earth. Luke: Where is Earth? Petrosapien: Earth: A planet located in the Solar System in the Milky Way. Only discovered planet in Milky Way to have confirmed human life. Luke: We're going to lead a rampage on Earth? Boring... Let's get boarded. And you, Surge - are coming with me. Luke, with his enhanced strength lifts up the diamond cage containing DZ and punches a hole out of the library. He walks through it, out into the street. Emily stands in front of Luke, eyes angry. Emily: Let him down! Interdamoto Laborator! Emily fires a heat beam at the diamond cage, trying to melt it. Luke retaliates by creating a diamond cage around her, and picking it up. Luke: Next stop - Khoros. Luke creates an explosion, destroying several buildings. Lots of Tetramand police run into the scene, but Luke Lostris is too strong. He focuses a purple ball of plasma, which engulfs himself and the two cages, teleporting them to his ship. Characters Seen *Luke Lostris (main character) *Dirk Surge *Emily Train *Petrosapien Footmen (first appearance) *Tetramand Police (first appearance) Aliens Used *Bloxx *Swampfire Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Season 2 Category:Luke Lostris Arc Category:Map of Divinity Arc